Conventional drug therapy showed that it is ineffective countless times, owing to high drug toxicity in systemic circulation, irregular drug distribution within human body, low permeability of tissues and elevated hydrophobicity of numerous substances that are biologically active. To overwhelm all these complications, several techniques of drugs targeting were contracted: polymeric micelles, drug-polymer conjugates, liposomes, microparticles, nanoparticles, nanocomposite.
According to some studies extremely hydrophobic drugs can be targeted to the specific site in nanoparticles formulations. Clinical trials have established these pharmacological studies, and some of these formulations are available in the market currently.
In edict to be well-designed in the therapy, nanoparticles must encounter numerous requirements: customize bio-distribution rendering targeted delivery, stability over a specified period of time, prolong circulating time, enabling active or passive targeting in the preferred region, receptiveness towards stimuli (temperature, pH, and so on). Recent research encompassing nanoparticles having magnetic characteristics have been conducted, predominantly for biotechnological applications such as sorting and separation of cells, drug delivery and resonance imaging of the magnetic nature.
During the course of drug delivery, magnetic nanoparticles loaded with drug upon presentation of an external magnetic field channel the drug to the specified site from systemic circulation leading to higher concentrations of drug at the targeted location. Ultimately enhancing the effects of drugs tremendously.